La QooQoo—A Love Story of Two
by Johnt12345
Summary: Ahsoka, Lux, Padmè, and Master Skywalker attend opening night of a play to celebrate the re-admittance of Onderon into the Republic. As the Chorus says, "It is a love story that should not have been, but irrevocably, eternally was." Luxsoka, Anidala
1. Act One

—•—

—•—

**La QooQoo**

**A Love Story of Two**

Tonight was a special night for Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi, and Lux Bonteri, Senator to the Republic Senate for the newly reinstated planet of Onderon. This would be the night they made their engagement public. It had taken time, recriminations, and forgiveness, but in the end, it worked out. Ahsoka felt that a new life awaited her after the betrayal of the Jedi Council, somewhere out of the firing range of a galaxy at war. Not that she was afraid of battle or of dying. She showed that at Carlacc as she bent her head down to take Pre-Visla's sword in the neck, but saved in time by a resourceful droid and a boy she now loved who pushed her would-be executor away to give her space to get free with her lightsabers after R2-D2 tossed them to her.

No, she was not afraid, but if anything, tired. But more than tired, the feelings she got from The Force, although they were not specific, told her to stay away from the Jedi, that something bad was going to come down on the peace of the Galaxy like a Correlian space cruiser on a Tooka cat. There could be only one end of that.

She also didn't want to be alone. She tried meeting other boys and people, but her mind always came back to one, the one with her tonight and the one she knew the longest.

For his part, Lux Bonteri couldn't believe his fortune. He wondered if all guys eventually felt like he did tonight. He had had feelings for Ahsoka since he first saw her but knew that she could not be with anyone, as she was a Jedi. He had made some plans to be with someone since he did feel that though he could not be with the woman he truly loved, that he was afforded some modicum of happiness in this life in being with someone. But he knew that that person wasn't going to be the one he truly loved and to be true to her as well as himself, he didn't think of finding someone again after Steela died.

When he heard that Ahsoka had been falsely accused (he didn't need to hear any reasoning from anyone—he knew in an instant that the Ahsoka Tano he knew would never have done what was said she was accused of), he tried to help her behind the scenes and, using his fledgling connections as a new Republic Senator for the reinstated planet of Onderon, to relentlessly search and seek for any clue to help her. He was, in fact, tracing a call that Commander Foxx told him he saw Ahsoka taking just before she bolted from the prison on that long chase. Interestingly, Ahsoka had forgotten about that call. Lux had traced the call to the Jedi Temple and he was going to follow that lead when he saw Ahsoka's master, Anakin Skywalker, bring in the very person he was tracing.

That wasn't the only reason Senator Bonteri was feeling so happy and lucky to be with Ahsoka tonight. When he went to see Ahsoka after she left the Temple and was staying with Padmé Amidala, Ahsoka's reaction to him was so virulent that he thought they were through, final, done with, over, _fini_. Perhaps, he thought, so soon after her betrayal by the Jedi Council, she was nursing old wounds as well. Perhaps, he thought, Ahsoka wanted to forget everything that happened and that meant any connection with him. He walked away dejected but was still determined to make amends for Carlacc. This was in no way to attract Ahsoka back to him but to make up for a great wrong he had done to her and others in the nightmare after his mother was killed. He had, in essence, given up on the love game. It would take patience, time, and ingenuity but he would do it—and in doing so, become a better man, if but just to ease his conscious.

His reward for doing so would be sitting next to him at the play tonight in a beautiful dress with an engagement band around her left lekku that he put there a week previous. And now, more than legislation and debate in the senate, he valued in his heart the times he could walk hand-in-hand with Ahsoka, or she would put her hand in the crook of his arm, and they would go to an unpretentious, but good, restaurant where they would order different, but what looked good to them, meals so they could eat a little of what the other ordered—even with the other's utensils. That's what love is, or, at least, one small part.

It wasn't going to be easy and he could tell that the future would be a trial day in and day out. Derision would come their way and there would be many challenges. He could see the stares directed at them when he and Ahsoka went out, and now and then he noticed some rich-looking, high-class human girl glare daggers at her. They were often womanly caustic towards her as well if they were at a Senate party or the like, so they avoided such and mostly went out together or with like-minded friends. The words of Chancellor Palpatine from a few days ago were still ringing in his ears.

—

Lux Bonteri was sitting in the Chancellor's office, with only the Chancellor and his aide present beside him. The Chancellor had been welcoming him and the planet he represented to the Republic for the last few minutes, saying that he, the Chancellor, had high hopes for the young man;

"Yes, yes, young Mr. Bonteri, if you play your sabacc right, as they say," he said jokingly, earning a smile from Senator Bonteri, "You may go a long way in what plans I have for the Republic, a long way indeed."

"Thank you, Chancellor Palpatine. I feel my family and our planet have been too long away from the Republic. I hope to make amends for our absence."

"Very good, young man," then a pause. "But I feel that you have already started off on the wrong foot. I know that young people seek companionship, and you, who have lost your mother (he said while turned away from Senator Bonteri and an evil smile on his face) so young, but I feel you should choose your friendships better."

The senator was rather stunned by this statement from the Chancellor, "What do you mean, Chancellor Palpatine?"

"In this Republic, well, like should seek like. There is more understanding and less daily difficulty when those who are similar are together. You will find yourself going less far otherwise."

"I, I don't understand."

"Take a few days off. Look around. I am sure there is someone who can be a good companion for you."

"Yes, Chancellor, I have been so busy I feel I need a few extra hands just to get ready for the day," the young senator said laughingly. "But I am not lonely, Chancellor. Thank you for your thoughts," Senator Bonteri said as he rose, readying himself to leave, but not yet dismissed by the Chancellor.

"Be careful, boy," the Chancellor shot back somewhat venomously, "You can go far or be stopped in your tracks by the choices you make now." Senator Bonteri had a look of not understanding on his face. "Can the boy be so dense?" retorted the Chancellor.

"In other words, Senator Bonteri," Mas Amadda tried to calm the waters, but the Chancellor was too quick. With a quick wave of his hand he stopped Mas Amadda and went very closely to the young senator, saying only for his ears,

"In other words, dump the tailhead if you know what's good for you."

There was a deafening silence. Senator Bonteri stood straight as a lightsaber, too stunned to speak. The Chancellor walked to behind his large desk.

"You may go, young man. Heed my words."

— —

And the words still stung him, causing the buzz still in his ears. He vowed he would never tell Ahsoka what was said to him that time, and he didn't, for a very long time, not until after the destruction of the second Death Star. But tonight he was too happy and those words seemed to be getting further and further away.

Ahsoka herself was enjoying this time in her life. She would later look back on this time as a time of bliss, a bliss just before the storm. She herself had found a job almost two rotations from the dusk she left the Jedi Temple consulting for a security company. The company was a small one but with her guidance, the company came back from the verge of bankruptcy and was even able to land a few contracts with the Republic Senate (with, of course, the young senator from Onderon and his staff the first to sign one). She liked the work and she felt she was actually now helping to protect others rather than capturing them. When General Grievous was to attack Coruscant shortly from this time, all of the charges under Ahsoka and the company were safe without a scratch.

Tonight was not for work, though, but to enjoy with others during this short respite of peace the activities of the play night. Tonight was the opening night of a live-action play to celebrate the re-admittance of Onderon into the Republic Senate.

Ahsoka was wearing a very long, flowing red dress. The color of the dress matched her own skin color well and though the top of the dress ended in a sweetheart neckline, from there to the neckband around her neck was white lace that matched the color of her face markings with a blue stone here and there that complimented her eyes. Her arms were bare except for above-elbow length gloves the same color of the dress and in her hands was a small white purse. Lastly, although she usually wore sturdy footwear, her petite feet were adorned in slippers of white that were more akin to supple dancing slippers than sturdy heels or sandals. Around her left lekku was the aforementioned engagement band, albeit without the usual Akul tooth that would usually adorn such a band. But on and around her montrals was the most beautifully intricate pattern of silver lace. Lux had bought these for her and it was a most involved process getting Ahsoka to sit long enough to get a mold of her montrals, but in the end she was impressed with their beauty.

She had come to appreciate and take care of possessions, but to not lust for and horde them. This could have been something taught to the Jedi, she thought; to take care of things, as she saw many at the Temple were careless with equipment and things the Republic bought by taking them for granted and by also constantly losing their lightsabers.

As for Lux, he was wearing a nice tuxedo, appropriate for men to wear on such an occasion, not drawing attention from Ahsoka, but elegant in its own right. They were accompanied by Ahsoka's old master from the Jedi Temple, Master Skywalker, and his secret wife, Padmè.

Master Skywalker had tried hard to get Ahsoka to change her mind and return to the Jedi Order, for he truly believed that that was where she belonged, but over time he had relented. Ahsoka's never told him about her own fears of what she was feeling from The Force. She also never tried to convince him to act on his own feelings of wanting to leave the Order because she knew that an Anakin Skywalker not in the center of action was not an Anakin Skywalker. That seemed to be how he was formed.

So they both continued on their own paths, Anakin continuing to work often with Obi-Wan Kenobi saving the galaxy and Ahsoka finding her own place in it. In truth, contrary to the feelings she was getting from The Force about the Jedi Order, she also felt a positive—push perhaps?—from The Force as well to be with the Senator. So here she was wearing the engagement band with no regrets now that she knew she could not go back to the Order, and with the typical optimism and an able-to-do-anything attitude possessed by the young just starting out in adult life.

The group seated themselves for the performance in a somewhat comfortable but not ostentatious box with the women seated in the middle and Master Skywalker on the right and Senator Bonteri bookending the left. While they were waiting for the performance to start, a few levels below them, a slight acquaintance of Lux's from Onderon had just entered. The man wondered if the Senator could help him get some tickets and since Senator Bonteri was helping to support the play (albeit not privy to the content of the play), he was able to direct the man, a ruggedly handsome human a few decades older than him, with his introduction to a person who could help him.

As the man entered, he waved to the senator with a smile and saw who he was with, which produced an even bigger smile on the man. The man came in, counted out several seats for some reason and then went back to the entrance. Then he saw the man go to a Shili woman a little older than Master Ti. He gestured to Senator Bonteri and Ahsoka and the woman smiled at them as well. While the woman stayed where she was at the entrance, the man went to the very end of the row. Soon a tall child who was obviously their oldest entered and went to the seat next to the man. Ahsoka raised her eye markings at that. And then another child entered, this one younger, and then another, and then another; each getting younger and younger until their mother finally entered holding a small baby. Soon, almost the whole row was filled with the children of this couple and with each one entering, Padmé smiled bigger and bigger at Ahsoka but Master Skywalker was starting to scowl. Senator Bonteri, however, sunk deeper and deeper into his seat as his eyes got bigger and bigger with each child that entered so that by the time all the children entered, he was positively smaller. His three other companions in the box looked over to him. Padmé genuinely smiled and said, "Oh, how sweet," while Ahsoka looked a little sheepishly and shy at him. Master Skywalker, however, raised an eyebrow with an, "If you ever put our Ahsoka through that, that will be the end of you," kind of expression.

After the rebellion on Onderon, during the mop-up operations, Lux had found a newborn girl in horrifying circumstances, some months before the terrible ordeal Ahsoka went through and just before he was to be appointed to Coruscant as Onderon's representative. So much did his heart go out to the little girl that he decided to try his best to take care of her. When Ahsoka came to him of her own free will, she saw the child and, like him, her heart went out to the little girl—and, if truth be told, made more solid her decision to be with him. But for tonight, the little four-month old was with Ahsoka's parents. Little did they know how hard a time they would have getting little Zeri, for that is what Ahsoka's parents named her, back from them they adored her so much. But now, with the engagement and the wedding plans, Ahsoka's parents had more chances to keep the little blond-headed girl (and to make sure that her first language was not going to be Basic but Togruti-B—older people are kind of like that with grandchildren).

After a time, the theater filled. In addition to many couples and families from Shili and Ryloth, there was also a smattering of couples of partners from different planets, many of them with one member a Togruta, either male or female. Lux looked around at the crowd after he recovered from the shock of his friend's family. He saw some other senators as well; Riyo Chuchi and her boyfriend Ion from the same planet, Orn Free Taa, with his usual bevy of Twi'lek beauties, the senator from Rodia, and some others. Most of the senators he could see were like-minded colleagues to Senator Amidala and himself. He was a little surprised not to see Senator Bail Organa this opening night. The senator usually attended such events. He also didn't see the Chancellor but he did see Mas Amadda. This person looked at Lux with what seemed to him a look of regret. However, if it was because who he was with or because what had happened some days earlier, it was hard to say. Lux had an inkling that he would have to tell the Chancellor of what he saw, and thinking that, Senator Bonteri put on a look of pride and nudged a little closer to Ahsoka. She turned when he touched her and could see the confrontation of looks between the two men. She was puzzled, but put it out of her mind.

When all had been seated, at the stated starting time the lights dimmed and all attention was on the stage. It was a very advanced stage that would turn to the set of each scene as the play progressed. At the moment, it was a blank stage. Then, a tall human man came out.

Act I Prologue

CHORUS: That we could have a time machine, bringing us all here back to the time of our play, a time long, long ago. We must ask for your indulgence, good people; an indulgence that is not often asked of you. In this small compass of a stage, we ask that you use your imagination to see the infinity of outer space. But, we also ask you to imagine a time long ago; a time when not only was the Republic a fledgling enterprise, and the Jedi were known as "Je'daii," but also of a time when the invention of hyperspace travel was new. For then the times were bold. Adventure was everywhere, and each step onwards, each parsec forwards brought new discovery and new hope. Imagine those times when the spirit was daunting and travelers came back with new stories of strange planets.

Tonight is a love story between two from different planets. A story of romance and dejection and of a new beginning, and from that a new hope. It is a love story that should not have been but irrevocably, eternally, was.

Now, let us start our story, and imagine yourselves in a time long, long ago.

Act I Scene I

_The scene is a large viewport of an older-styled ship. _(Master Skywalker sort of smirked at how primative it was.) _Outside the viewport, the blue of hyperspace can be seen. There are some control panels on either side of the viewport. At the left edge of the viewport, a young human man with officer insignia, with his left hand on the edge of the viewport, is looking out into the blue swirls, with a face and stature of contentment. He is outfitted in a stylish, white uniform and a smart cap. To the right side of the large viewport there is a group of three burly human men, one insigniaed as a Chief Petty Officer and two as First Class Shipmen, talking amongst themselves._

1st Shipman: I can't wait to get out of this ugly blue. It unnerves me.

2nd Shipman: How much longer do you think it will be?

1st Shipman: Who's to say. We all got the briefing.

Chief Petty Officer: It shouldn't be long I suppose. We picked up our pilot the last inter-hyperspace leg.

1st Shipman: I wonder what kind of planet it will be.

Chief Petty Officer: Well, we all got the same briefing. There's not much danger unless you go out into the tall grasslands. That's where that big cat is, what's it called?

2nd Shipman: The Akul

Chief Petty Officer: Right, the Akul. Otherwise, we'll be OK.

2nd Shipman: All right chief. [_Turning to the other shipman_] Hey, you gonna get another [_a little sarcastically_] arranged temporary marriage there like you did on Ryloth?

1st Shipman: I dunno. I asked the guy who did it for me on Ryloth, RouKan, about where we're going and he didn't know of anyone.

2nd Shipman: Knowing you, you'll find someone.

[_All three laugh at the comment._]

Chief Petty Officer: We won't be there long enough anyways.

[_Just then the young officer on the other side of the viewport starts to go towards these three men._]

1st Shipman: D'ya think the girls there are pretty?

2nd Shipman: Dunno. I heard SparkyJohnny say that they're prettier than Twi'leks.

1st Shipman &amp; Chief Petty Officer: Prettier than Twi'leks?

[_There is a silence between the speakers, and then almost speaking on top of each other._]

1st Shipman: Impossible!

Chief Petty Officer: No Way! Nothing in this universe is prettier than a girl from Ryloth!

(There are audible cheers from the audience in the theater.)

2nd Shipman: [_laughingly_] Gotta agree with you there. But SparkyJohnny said . . .

1st Shipman: SparkyJohnny! What does he know? 'Prettier than Twi'leks.' Humph. Besides, did you get a glance at our pilot? What's he called?

Chief Petty Officer: A Togruta.

1st Shipman: A Togruta. Right. Did you see him? Those big horn-thingeys? [_The Chief Petty Officer looks a little indignant._]

2nd Shipman: [_also a little indignant_] Yeah, I did.

1st Shipman: Well, let me tell you, if the girls there are as ugly as h— (Lux put on a very indignant face.)

Lieutenant: What are men talking about?

Chief Petty Officer: Sorry sir. We were just reviewing our briefing on the flora and fauna of our destination.

Lieutenant: Flora and fauna, um Chief? Well, if you're going to do that, be more respectful. We are guests on his planet. Act like it.

Chief Petty Officer: Yes, sir.

1st Shipman: Yes, sir

2nd Shipman: Understood sir.

Lieutenant: Good. I am glad we understand each other.

[_The officer then started to walk away. Unbeknownst to the four, the captain of the ship and an admiral, off to the side, had overheard the conversation. The young officer, as he walks away, touches a control console of the ship in an almost reverential way._]

Chief Petty Officer: He's a good kind of officer, but I sometimes feel a little sorry for him.

2nd Shipman: I know what you mean. He seems a little lonely. Do you think he'll ever find a woman?

1st Shipman: Find a woman? He wouldn't know what to do with a woman even if one ripped off her clothes in front of him and—

Captain: Don't you men have some duty to do?

[_The three shipmates stand at attention a little nervous._]

Chief Petty Officer: Yes, sir

1st Shipman: Yes, sir

2nd Shipman: Right away, sir.

Captain: Then get to it.

Chief Petty Officer: Yes, sir. Right away, sir.

Captain: Chief, you stay here.

Chief Petty Officer: Yes sir.

[_The two shipmen scurry off in separate directions while the captain and the admiral look after them. Then they look at the young officer off a distance._]

Admiral: They were right though.

Captain: About Makepeace? Yes, I know what you mean. Lieutenant Makepeace does love this ship.

Admiral: But not in the way we do. We were both the same way before. I loved my ship before I was married but when I came to it love as if it was her, feeling her in every sound and shudder of my ship, only then, could I really love my ship. That is part and parcel of being an officer of the line.

Captain: Yes, I know what you mean. [_solemnly_] If I were ever to lose my wife, I would go down with my ship to meet her, to be with her again. [_looking towards the young officer_] Lieutenant Makepeace is good officer material. I _do_ hope he can find someone. Maybe some leave after we get back from this excursion.

_Exeunt the three men, leaving the young officer looking out into hyperspace._

Act I Scene II

_The scene is in a large, comfy room in a house on Shili. Its makeup is rustic but refined, having a sense of elegance. From outside, the sounds of the _kuli_ bugs, which have the relaxing sound of someone walking through the snow of Hoth, reach into the house. There are two rugs from the skins of the Akul on the floor and other trophies of the hunt displayed here and there around the room._

_There are two women of Shili in the room, one sitting on a chair and another standing off to one side. By the shape and color of their montrals and lekku and the color of their skin and by their face markings, it can be seen they are not related. The woman sitting seems more relaxed in her posture and is slouching a little but the one standing, perhaps a few years younger than the one sitting, stands with a straight posture. Her movements are refined, telling of a woman yet young with some innocence of life but more ladylike. Around her face are the teeth of the Akul placed on the face-edge of her montrals. Her face-markings highlight her beauty. She is wearing a dress that goes to the floor and is somewhat stiff while the woman sitting is wearing a much shorter dress of lighter fabric. Both are wearing the Togruta sash. The woman sitting has no Akul teeth but has a simple decoration of silka beads down the center in the dip between the horns of her montrals. Her face is the more elongated shape common with Togruta women, but her younger companion's face is more square with a stronger jaw. They are speaking in a language of their planet (Togruti-B; the Togruti langauge variant for those without montrals) while the translation is showing on the screen above the set. The woman sitting starts the conversation._

Yayi: Ja, Onderon nogemin otuden ituh amesinka? /_so, you are going to the reception for the onderon ship?_/

QooQoo: [_contemplatively_] Bele. Dadah aminh amesint osiretru. minh ahewa muchirka. minh achiw oberkana? /_yes. my father insists i go. i'm a little anxious. what shall i see?_/

Yayi: Miriv wobehrizu baraka? /_haven't you ever seen a human?_/

QooQoo: Nana. Sifetsaem ozu. Ehwanachalih akhoqebet ogweda. (A small laugh from Ahsoka.) /_no. not even a picture. i have heard said they are very ugly._/

Yayi: [_while tittering_] Mah, brekgelh arast, [_then wistfully_] belam brekgel . . . /_well, some i can't account for, but some . . . _/

QooQoo: A! Iwaqh apeshbertaka? Chin okalib nano? /_so you've seen one? what do they look like?_

Yayi: Mah, ehwanachalih atutomint ohemendag airah ajuda. [_she gestures around her montrals_] /_well, they look like you and me, except for here_./

QooQoo: Chig ajudaka? /_what's so different?_/

Yayi: Sa, tutomint ohemandag aehwanachalig amontralt oserduvg azu. Otuh abirzang [_gesturing with a finger_] nipor ehwanachalih akellahn oherchi. /_well, they don't have the montrals and lekku like you and me. what you have on your eyelash, they have all over their heads, called "hair"._/

QooQoo: Ehwanachalih amontral ganebunka? Akul wochongwedaka? /_they don't have montrals? how can they hear the akul?_/

Yayi: Ehwanachaliha "Iiyaaz" gahene. /_they have what they call "ears."_/

QooQoo: "Iiyaaz?" /_ears?_/

Yayi: Ya. Sern ipichukn achalda. /_yeah. like little holes in their heads._/

QooQoo: Maama, Sern ipichuk'ka. /_oh my. little holes in their heads._/

Yayi: Belam por dekaz. /_but a lot of them cover it with their hair._/

QooQoo: "Iiyaaz." porg azorda. [_shakes her head_] Khor-sosret. /_"ears." all that hair. how weird._/

Yayi: [_laughingly_] Otug aista wofermun. [_again wistfully_] Tilid eshanahmade kirdin. /_you say that now. wait until you've run your fingers through some._/

(The audience laughs here and there. Ahsoka reaches up and gently grabs some hair on the back of Lux's head. He turns and smiles at her. The Shili wife of his acquaintance a few rows down, now sitting next to him, and some other mixed-race Human and Togruta/Twi'lek couples in the audience do the like.)

QooQoo: A! Otuh ayekekut otushbuntaka? /_oh! so you've met one before?_/

Yayi: [_a little sadly_] Kewaw ofermuneru. /_you could say that._/

QooQoo: Ehwanachalin ozuban womin niwutne'eru? /_could you teach me some of their language?_/

Yayi: [_breaking out of her thoughts_] Mochida. Chig anasintai? /_sure. what do you want to know?_/

QooQoo: Sa, asand eserata, umm, wenah, mah, min nodest wochifermunka? [_she points to her hand_] /_well, let's start simple, like umm, well, what do you call my hand?_/

Yayi: Za hand

QooQoo: Za hand. Penjaha? /_the fingers?_/

Yayi: Za fingers

QooQoo: Za fingers. Toehmanha? /_and these?_/

Yayi: Za nails

QooQoo: Za nails. Toehmha? /_and this?_/

Yayi: Za forearm

QooQoo: Za forearm. Toehmto? /_and this?_/

Yayi: Bichukn odemah. Chiw okardake? A! Ya. Za bilbow. (Some titters in the audience) /_let me think. what was that called? oh yes, . . ._/

QooQoo: Za bilbow? Kewah akenin akar. Tecrib wocardinru. [_while pointing to each part_] Za bilbow, za forearm, za nails, za fingers, za hand. /_that's a funny name. let me try again._/

Yayi: Khochakah. Khochakah. Otuh achakan ateleba! /_very good. very good. you're a good student!_/

QooQoo: Otuh achakan adaersdar. Demahdrezh. Otug aehman wochifermunka? /_i have a good teacher. let's go on. what do you call these?_/

Yayi: Za lekku

QooQoo: Za lekku? Serduvn okar'ruka? /_they have a word for headtails?_/

Yayi: Mm. Rylothen okarda. /_it's a word from ryloth._/

QooQoo: A, ming ageyin. Uehmanha? /_oh, i see. and these?_/

Yayi: Za montrals

QooQoo: A, ehwah aTogrutin okarda. Ehwah abereweriasanda. Demahdrezh. Irah achifermunka? [_gesturing around her face_] /_oh, that's a word from togruti. that should be easy to remember. let's go on. how about here?_/

Yayi: Za face

QooQoo: Za face. Toehmanka? /_and these?_/

Yayi: Za eyes

QooQoo: Za eyes. Ehwanachalim ochawrenruka? /_do they have color in their eyes like us?_/

Yayi: Mm. Geljudarenru. Brekinsang akhoqesheng nashinaru. [_with a small smile_] /_yeah. all different kinds. some have a real pretty blue._/

QooQoo: [_Looks at her friend for a short time, seemingly wanting to ask a question. She doesn't but continues the lesson._] A, ehwah akhosh. Kunelut hachifermunka? /_oh, that's nice. how about the nose?_/

Yayi: Za nose

QooQoo: Za nose. Toehwah? /_and here?_/

Yayi: Za cheek

QooQoo: Za cheek. Tolic'ha? /_the lips?_/

Yayi: Za lips.

QooQoo: Za lips. Zureha? [_pointing to her teeth_] /_and inside?_/

Yayi: Bichukn odemah. Ehwana chiw okardake? Oh. Za tooths. /_let me see. what were those called._/

QooQoo: Za tooths. [_pointing to her chin_] Toehmha? /_and this?_/

Yayi: Za shin

QooQoo: Za shin. (Some titters from the audience) Ma. Khozor wozanatta. Tezede wofermunroo. [_pointing to each as she says them_] Za nails, za fingers, za hand, za forearm, za- za- za- /_oh I've learned so much. let me say them again._/

Yayi: Za bilbow

QooQoo: Za bilbow. Supas. Za face, za lekku, za nose, za eyes, za cheek, za chin-. /_thank you._/

Yayi: A! Na na na na. [_with emphasis and a gesture_] Za shin (laughs from the audience) /_oh! no no no._/

QooQoo: Za shin. Supasdisa. Za lips, za tooths. /_thank you again._/

Yayi: Khochakah! Otuh ahinehwanachalihemen. [_sighs_] Otuh akhoqeshengda. Janakute, 'Prit'tiy.' /_perfect! you speak like one of them. . . . you are so pretty. i mean pretty._

QooQoo: 'Prit'tiy'? /_pretty?_/

[_They both laugh._]

Yayi: [_more seriously_] Omirm oteshirihenanka? /_will the prince be there too?_/

QooQoo: [_quickly losing her smile_] Berekewi. [_sighs_] /_probably_/

Yayi: Omir wowekzurou. /_you don't like him, do you?_/

QooQoo: Omirh akhezan nobirdarnde wekuzunai. Kechi, Omirt oe'vinyarid elekniziyan wozinyarig akhatirjamzu. Derekn i'ziyatirlag arutofirkinda. /_he is a friend of the family, so I like him. but to spend a life together pretending to love him, i don't know. i just know there is more than that for me somewhere._/

Yayi: Kechi, Omir tokirinsu? /_but you will marry him?_/

QooQoo: Khezan noabrun oleber, Dadan obrun oleber, beli. Omirg amin nimeshleg arut odilkhush. /_for the honor of my family, for the honor of my father, yes. he is very proud of me that i interest the prince._/

Yayi: Zun ikirinsu? /_you will marry soon?_/

QooQoo: [_nods sadly_]

Yayi: [_solemnly_] Sa. Jinkirin hacinned egerantat ofermunda. Sa, ehmn oselifnaserbestiw oghaznedar! Dilkerewahkamo. /_well, they say marriages are made in heaven. well then, treasure this last bit of freedom! you may enjoy it._/

QooQoo: Minh awafikrinzu. Ehwah ha'zemetn oahengde piremerd topirezeng aminwokulyasu. Dadah amingatada insangachendkhoqebet ofirkinsu. (Another smile from Ahsoka. 'No,' she thought while glancing at the young man next to her, 'Some are not so ugly.') /_i don't think so. it will probably be just a boring party with a bunch of old men and ladies and they will fret over me. i think my father wants me to go just to see how ugly humans are._/

Yayi: [_laughs lightly_] Ma, minh aecebkamo. /_well, you may be surprised._/

(During the last part of this conversation, Senator Bonteri was listening intently, understanding a few of the nuances of Togruti-B because, unbeknownst to Ahsoka, he had been studying it.)

Act I Scene III

_On the ship, the Captain and Admiral are showing the Togruta pilot around the ship. They come to an area where Officer Makepeace is standing, next to a console. While the others in the ship are taken aback by the man from Shili, the young officer smiles at him, seeing the kind face of the pilot. He nods with a smile, the pilot acknowledges it with a nod as well._

Pilot: You have a very nice ship, Captain. Better than many I have seen.

Captain: Thank you sir.

Pilot: Yes, very nice indeed. [_turning to the Admiral_] Will you be going to the reception tonight?

Admiral: Yes, I and my wife will. Captain Bitherspace and his wife will be coming as well. She is from Ryloth, is she not?

Captain Bitherspace: She was born on Correlia but her roots are from Ryloth though she doesn't speak the language.

Pilot: Very good, very good. [_turning to the young officer_] And how about you, young man?

Lieutenant Makepeace: Me sir? Oh no sir, I had not planned on it. I was intending to help with some things on the ship since I had not been invited.

Pilot: Well, you are invited now. Just tell them I invited you and it will be all right. [_with a gesture_]

Lieutenant Makepeace: Thank you sir, but I—

Captain Bitherspace: Lieutenant Makepeace, [_a little sternly_] you have been invited. [_gesturing to the man next to him_] The Chief Petty Officer can do the job as well. Shall I make it an order?

Lieutenant Makepeace: [_showing a small bit of dejection_] No sir. [_to the pilot_] Thank you sir.

Pilot: You're welcome young man. [S_tarting to continue on his walk but then turning to the young man._] I think you may find something there you haven't been looking for.

Lieutenant Makepeace: [_a little unsure of the meaning_] Yes, sir. Thank you sir.

[_A junior officer comes up to the Captain_]

Junior Officer: Sir, we are approaching the point of hyperspace exit.

Captain Bitherspace: Very good. [_to the pilot_] Shall we?

Pilot: Certainly. After you.

_Exeunt the higher officers and the pilot. Whilst the officers are gesturing around the ship, the pilot is looking to where they are pointing, nodding his head. The crewmen stand at attention as they pass but then stare at the pilot as he has gone by them. They then go a viewport, each vying to get a first look at the new planet. The young officer looks a little sad and his head is down, looking at the deck, remaining where he was._

The curtain falls on the first act.

Ahsoka and Padmè stand up together to go to the powder room, leaving the senator and the Jedi alone with each other. While the women are gone, there is a silence between the men. Then, Senator Bonteri broke the chilly ice,

"Anak-"

"Don't 'Anakin' me, Bonteri. It's 'Master Skywalker' to you.

"Yes," he returned very quietly, "Master Skywalker."

"Just because Ahsoka calls me Anakin, doesn't mean you can."

"Yes, Master Skywalker. I understand." There was more silence between the men. "Master Skywalker, I know you and Senator Amidala love Ahsoka very much. I will do what I can to take care of her, to keep her safe."

Master Skywalker relented in his attitude somewhat after more silence. "I trust you will or I would never have given my permission as her father did. Her father gave his permission because he saw something in you." The young man he was talking to relaxed a bit. "I gave mine because I admire you for how you made up for Carlacc—but if I ever hear you've hurt Ahsoka in any way . . . I don't think I need to say more."

"The hurt I caused her I think will haunt me forever."

"Don't let it haunt you. Just don't do it again."

"No sir. I shan't," Lux Bonteri said decisively. Just then the women returned. They both could feel some tension in the air. 'Must be some sort of guy thing,' Ahsoka thought. As they reseated themselves and as others in the audience did the same, the curtain rose for the second act.

**—****—**

**Thank you very much for reading this. I hope you liked it.**

**Please, by all means, tell me if how I have formatted this with all the stage directions, audience reactions, and Togruti-B translations confuses you or ruins the flow of your reading. I will try to make it more readable.**

**For the language Togruti-B, I have more information about it in Chapter Six of my story, _An Oasis in a Sea of Hate_. It is sematically Kurdish on Japanese syntax (and Japanese verb inflections). For _Oasis_, the Kurdish dictionary was of the Kurmanji dialect but I also got a Soranji dialect dictionary recently. I have been using both for this fanfiction. I had to use some creative transliterations and I apologize in advance for any bad feelings I may have caused.**

**I am having a little trouble with the names. "Qu" in Kurdish means swan, so QooQoo (following rules of pidginization) means very swan-like, i.e., very beautiful. It sounds kind of funny but I liked because it was close to the Japanese for 'butterfly,' _chocho _(as in _Chocho-Fujin _for 'Madam Butterfly.') I originally had her name as "Nehi," which is from "innocence" in Kurdish. Should I keep the original name? What do you think? ("Yayi," by the way, is the same for, um, "experienced.")**

**This fiction had inspiration from many sources. For the thing about the 'temporary arranged marriage,' see _Madam Chrysanthème_ (Loti), _Madam Butterfly_ (Long) and _Madam Butterfly_ (Puccini). This was apparently common in the late 1800s and Loti tells a story of such a 'marriage' in Japan during that time as a sailor on a French sail man-of-war during a visit to Nagasaki. (The '****RouKan' comes from the go-betweens for Loti {Kangorou} and Pinkerton {Goro}.) **

**If you want to say that Palpatine is out-of-character (amongst others), I would not disagree. I doubt that he would reveal his prejudices so early, but perhaps he thinks Lux is so insignificant (and so young) that he can be so blunt.**

**I don't know if I will be able to update this story as well as _Oasis_ (18 chapters in 6 months) but I will try.**

**Next up, _The Rescue of Luminara Unduli_. (Oh my gosh, can I handle two multi-chapter stories at the same time?)**

**Thanks,**

**johnt**


	2. Act Two, Scene One

—•—

—•—

**La QooQoo**

**A Love Story of Two**

**Act Two, Scene One**

—•—

Scene: _On the ship_

_The ship has landed, and through the windows, the audience can see the topography of the planet Shili. There are some officers, including Makepeace, looking out the window on the right. Looking out the window on the left, next to the officers, is a small group of enlisted personnel. They are gazing upon the planet with few words. Suddenly, __Lieutenant Makepeace, while looking out the window, breaks in._

Lieutenant Makepeace: Look at the color of that sky! The Lord certainly does make some beautiful worlds. [_still looking out the window_]

Chief Petty Officer: I'll still take Onderon blue.

Lieutenant Makepeace: I don't know. A man could get used to that sky, and grow to love it.

Chief Petty Officer: Mm. Yeah.

_Lieutenant Makepeace and the Chief then turn around and go somewhat upstage between the two windows. 1st and 2nd Shipmen also join them. They can now see a datapad Makepeace is holding._

Chief Petty Officer: Sir, what is that?

Lieutenant Makepeace: Oh, it's just the guest list for tonight. [_exasperatingly_]

2nd Shipman: Don't you want to go, sir?

Lieutenant Makepeace: Well, I have been ordered to. But we still have the hyperdrive calibrations to do. I'd rather stay here.

Chief Petty Officer: Don't worry sir, we'll take care of her for you. [_looks to 1st and 2nd Shipmen. They nod._]

2nd Shipman: Aye, aye, sir, you can trust us.

1st Shipman: Certainly sir.

Chief Petty Officer: She's in good hands. [_Lieutenant Makepeace nods._] Sir, if I may, who is on the guest list?

Lieutenant Makepeace: [_as if breaking out of his thoughts_] Sure. Let see. There's Lord Qude and his Wife, Lady Yeshi.

1st Shipman: [_longingly with hand on heart_] Wife.

Lieutenant Makepeace: Count Berd and Wife Countess Wurbun.

1st Shipman: [_the same_] Wife

Lieutenant Makepeace: Mayor Khoi and Wife Demar.

1st Shipman: [_the same_] Wife. [_everyone smiles at 1st Shipman_] (There are many smiles in the audience as well. Lux is shaking his head and lightly laughing at the same time.)

Lieutenant Makepeace: Lord Dara, Wife Nasi and daughter QooQoo.

1st Shipman: Wi— Mm? What? [_with energy_] Daughter?! [_his eyes get big_] Daughter! (More laughing in the audience.)

2nd Shipman: [_with a smile, tapping the datapad lightly_] There you go Lieutenant. "Daughter." [_Makepeace looks askance at that_]

[_1st and 2nd Shipmen and a few other enlisted personnel who have joined the group, in a high tone like singing, holding their hands to their chest and mockingly looking like they are in love;_]

All: QooQoo. QooQoo. QooQoo. [_Makepeace is laughing lightly through this_] (Ahsoka laughs happily and shakes her head at the singing.)

Chief Petty Officer: [_laughingly_] Cut it, men.

Lieutenant Makepeace: Come on men, [_sadly_] You know I have to marry Onderonian. (Lux says quietly that his father said the same to him. Ahsoka looks at Lux and then nudges closer to him.)

Chief Petty Officer: [_suddenly solemn_] Yes, your father, The Grand Admiral.

[_a short pause_]

1st Shipman: Well then, Lieutenant, I have an idea if you don't want to go. We can trade uniforms and—

2nd Shipman: ―and you can get put in the brig for the rest of your life for impersonating an officer.

1st Shipman: [_sighs_] But I'm in love.

2nd Shipman: He hasn't even met the girl, and he's in love. Umpf. Well, don't worry, mate. I hear there are some Ryloth girls here too. [_all laugh_] But from what I hear, you have a large family as it is.

1st Shipman: How do you know?

2nd Shipman: How don't I? All those [_sardonically_] "temporary marriages" on Ryloth, Mirial, Zeltros, Corellia, mm, shall I go on?

_Everyone laughs at 1st Shipman's expense. He takes it well._

Lieutenant Makepeace: But, you know, Shipman, I think you would make a good husband—if you can settle down, that is. [_everyone laughs again_]

_Suddenly, the Admiral and the Captain appear with the Togruta pilot and call for an assembly. About thirty; the enlisted personnel, cooks, and orderlies, gather to the left. The officers, a much smaller group, are to the right. All are men. All are gathered somewhat stage left._

Captain: Well, from today men we will be visiting Shili for three rotations. Our stay is short, but it is the first for one of our ships. We are new to the people here. You all know your duty. Lieutenant Makepeace, do you have your group to secure the ship for the duration?

Lieutenant Makepeace: Aye, aye, sir. Shipman Enta is in sickbay, the only one right now, so I have replaced him.

Captain: With whom have you replaced Enta?

2nd Shipman: [_Steps two steps forward. He is a short, very bald, slightly portly, older man._] With me, sir.

Captain: [_looks a little dissatisfied_]

_The crew to secure the ship, who would be the first the population of the planet will see, are well-built, very handsome, slim, and with full heads of blond hair, except for Makepeace, who has full, chocolate brown hair with a small cap tucked over slightly. _(Some women in the audience noticeably look longingly at the small group of very good-looking men. Both Anakin and Lux glance quickly at their companions to see if they are doing the same. They are not. In fact, they intertwine their hands into the closest arm of their men. {They know how men can feel inadequate sometimes.})

Lieutenant Makepeace: [_understanding the Captain's thinking_] Sir, I can vouch for the shipman. He is experienced and there is no time for training someone new. Shipman Enta just recently was admitted to the sickbay.

Captain: Understood. Well, men, as I said, you know your duty. Tours will be starting soon. You are to be courteous. Cooks will keep the galley supplied with an assortment of freshly cooked meat dishes from Onderon as well as vegetable dishes for those not Togruta who visit. And there is to be _NO_ staring. Remember, we look just as unusual to our hosts. [_the Pilot smiles_] And one more thing. Liberty will be assigned in rotation. [_cheers from the enlisted crew_] You are the first ambassadors from Onderon to Shili. You are to act accordingly. And especially, you will not fraternize with the Togruta women of this planet nor touch them. You will stay sober enough to know the difference between Togruta and Twi'lek. [_The_ _Pilot laughs lightly while looking down on hearing that._] That is an order!

All assembled: Aye, aye, Sir!

Captain: Any violation will mean dishonorable discharge and you will be brought back to Onderon in the brig! There are to be no exceptions. And no matter where the woman comes from, [_looking straight at the 1st Shipman while walking closer to him_] there will be _NO_ marriages with _ANY_ woman, _temporary_ or otherwise. [_Everyone, including the pilot, laugh loudly at 1st Shipman, while he looks dejected_] That is all. Lieutenant Makepeace, make ready your team.

Lieutenant Makepeace: [_while saluting and facing the Captain_] Aye, aye, sir. Let's go men.

_He gestures to his crew. They go far stage right. They wait as a ramp is lowered at the edge of the stage. As the first air of Shili hits the team;_]

Lieutenant Makepeace: Smell that air!

2nd Shipman: It's like a paradise. I could get used to it.

Lieutenant Makepeace: [_a little affected_] Aye, so could I. [_Makepeace looks extremely contended for a second and with effort breaks out of the trance. Then with a cold dose of reality;_] But we won't be here that long. Well men, let's get on with it. Carry on.

All: Aye, aye, sir!

_The men leave down the ramp to the land of Shili._

—•—

**Thank you for reading this. Just a short, quick update to let you know I haven't given up on the story. I do have plans and inspiration for the story. Scene Two is between Togruta so I needed a little more time to translate their talk into Togruti-B. (Don't worry, there will be a point where all the talk will be in Basic.) It might be that I can only update scene-by-scene.**

**The introductory phrases were inspired by "Forbidden Planet."**

**Thank you,**

**johnt**

**PS. Is it **_Onderonian_** or **_Onderan_**?**


	3. Act Two, Scene Two

_Whoops! I am really sorry for the mistake with the last update. I completely forgot to put the speakers in the dialogue—the reason for the quick removal and the re-update. I fixed it so please read it again._

Guide:  
The translations of the Togruti-B are between the slashes in italics: / . . . ./  
Actor and stage directions are between the square brackets in italics: [ . . . .]  
LuxSoka/Audience reactions are between the round brackets/parentheses: ( . . . .)

**La QooQoo:  
A Love Story of Two  
Act II, Scene II**

_The scene is in the well-off house in Shili from Act 1. Through the windows, the upper branches and tops of trees can be seen with a balcony surrounded by a white, short palisades, showing that this is an upper level room. The sounds of the _kuli_ bugs can be heard wafting through the open, glass-paned doors. The room itself is spacious, with sturdy wooden furniture placed here and there, and a comfortable-looking bed upstage left. At the foot of this bed is a desk and low-backed chair for study. On the bed and the surrounding decorations are some tell-tale signs that the occupant is feminine. However, here and there are implements of the hunt and war showing the occupant to also be a Spear-Maiden of the Clan. Downstage in the center, Yayi is standing, looking towards a double-doored closet that is open downstage left. She is looking into the closet to QooQoo, who is in the closet, unseen by the audience. The two have just returned from a secret excursion to look at the ship that had arrived from Onderon._

_As in Act One, Scene Two, the translation for the Togruti-B is shown in Galactic Basic above the stage on a signboard._

_—•—_

Yayi: Sa. Miriv wobehritana! _/well, now you've seen a human./_

_[QooQoo appears as she is coming out of the closet holding long dresses. One is simple and elegant and one is trimmed with Akul fur.]_

QooQoo: Bele, minh aehwahfikirin. Belam, aimagel hakho'gelg aehwah. Minh ahichmonekberzu. /_yes, i suppose so. but there were so many of the people there. i could barely see anything_./

Yayi: Umm. Minmowa. /_yeah. me too_./

_[QooQoo puts the dresses side-by-side on the bed.]_

QooQoo: Fikirinttatirla khopichukna gemida. /_it was a much smaller ship than i thought._/

Yayi: Bashkim, awan hachiwo lagashtadaked ekelikkamo. Ga, mirvwo behrika? /_maybe they just use it for long haul and the bigger ones are for short freighting. but did you see a human?_/

QooQoo: Belki. Belam beporpiremed ga'imta. Ikam, arumirdov hasern otaraten nipor noyonaeshiyaga atta. Koodawa. [_She gestures around her head._] Tevchalih aserniporg ahayat otugafermuntajanai? /_i think so. there was one that had no hair on his head. at least he had some what i think was hair around like this. [she gestures around her head.] i thought you said they all had hair on their heads._/

Yayi: Bele. Chinoka minh ageyinzu. Chiha chonnokehkoshikakamo. Awchon nomiriv wotaking akawtinkamo. (Laughs from the audience.) /_yeah, i don't know what that is about. must be some sort of disease or something. might want to stay away from those kind maybe. (laughs from the audience.)_/

QooQoo: Kittochi fikirindawa. (Ahsoka jokingly looks closely at the top of Lux's head and rubs it. Padmè does the same with Anakin. Both men smile.) Kechi, mirov gaimta. Awga spehiek. Kechi, mirov gasern ieshiya'anin. /_i should think so. (ahsoka jokingly looks closely at the top of lux's head and rubs it. padmè does the same with anakin. both men smile.) there was one though, he looked rather nice. he had something on his head, though._/

Yayi: A. Kewah ahat /_oh, that's a hat._/

QooQoo: Hat? /_a hat?_/

Yayi: Umm. Porg anekhositeketinru girtin noeshiya nerga aninkamo. (Some laughter from the audience again.) /_yeah, it's maybe something the males wear to keep their hair from diseasing and falling out. (some laughter from the audience again.)_/

QooQoo: A. Mah, mirovg achelengnode, porg adoren ha'bebedawa. [She says softly.] /_oh. well, he was nice looking so it would be too bad if he lost his hair. [she says softly.]_/

Yayi: Mm? Chichika? Bertaku tuha wekodattaka? /_mm? what's this? did you like what you saw?_/

QooQoo: Mmmm. Minh ageyinzu. Mirovg aramant opeyivin nober, mint oeynidawa. /_mmmm. i don't know. he just seemed sturdy and slim. he seemed to be like me standing and talking._/

Yayi: Eh? Chichika? PichiQooQooha e'vin nikawtinka? /_mm? what's this? is little qooqoo falling in love?_/

QooQoo: Chika! Chi wofermun'noka. [_She play punches Yayi. Even though she is playing, she seems to be skilled at it_.] Mihrn ikawtinka? Ehwanachalito? [_Still play punching Yayi tries to play block and punch back, a bit more awkward than QooQoo. QooQoo then gets serious. Looks out onto the balcony_.] China, min nijudawa. Min norebazg abiryardawa. Belam, iidawa. Minh ahefteajothindi makang anasin. [_A little smile that says she can take it_.] /_what? what are you saying? [she play punches yayi. even though she is playing, she seems to be skilled at it.] fall in love? with a human? [still play punching yayi tries to play block and punch back, a bit more awkward than qooqoo. qooqoo then gets serious. looks out onto the balcony.] no, that's not for me. my path is set. it's alright, though. i know where i'll be seventy years from now. [a little smile that says she can take it.]_/

Yayi: Eshabyo. Istah achiw ofikirinnzuyo. Tada, imshawd ekayfya! [_She touches QooQoo on the shoulder_.] /_don't think about that now, my friend. just enjoy yourself tonight. [she touches qooqoo on the shoulder.]_/

[_QooQoo's mother just then comes in. Yayi bows deeply to her as she does so_.]

Mother: Mah, mah. Min'no chuchik hazindika? /_well, well, how's my little girl?_/

QooQoo: Zindi, mama, zindi. /_fine, mother, fine._/

Mother: Mm. Onderon nogemin bern imeshinta? [_she asks suspiciously_] /_mm. did you go see the onderon ship? [she asks suspiciously]._/

QooQoo: Nana, mama. /_ah, no mother._/

[_Her mother looks at her closely._]

QooQoo: [_She smiles._] Mah, qutnataqtaqdatta. Minminh akhodurdanode hichwobehrizu. [_When QooQoo says 'we,' her mother looks at Yayi not pleasantly_.] /_[she smiles.] well, just a little. we were so far away that we couldn't see anyone. [when qooqoo says 'we,' her mother looks at yayi not pleasantly.]_/

Mother: Mahiiya. Imshaw dehabehridawa. Ehwanachalih awextekeimsanode idinimoberzu. Shilin ochilontuganasin. /_well, no matter, you'll see some tonight. they're here only a short time so you won't see any after tonight. you know how shili is_./

QooQoo: Bele, mama. /_yes, mother._/

Mother: Sterkomarn odervekarit otakinparezbekidawa. /_it's best we stay out of the deep affairs of the republic_./

QooQoo: Bele, mama. /_yes mother_./

Mother: Mmm. Belam, kahgiringna layenhe. [_Looks at QooQoo softly_.] Amadeka, chuchik? /_yes. but to more important matters. [looks at qooqoo softly.] are you ready child?_/

QooQoo: [_Not enthusiastically_.] Bele, mama. Aimageln osebaminnokulfet wokirinsu. /_[not enthusiastically.] yes, mama. i am ready to do my part for the people of the clan._/

Mother: Mmm. [_In a disbelieving tone_.] Gelokana. /_mm. [in a disbelieving tone.] i see._/

_[Her father comes in and QooQoo and Yayi bow to him. He looks very proudly at his daughter.]_

Father: Ahh. Chuchikimka? Min nopichikich hachongka? Omaeha khozerin ibunta. Omaeha khezant oaimagln oabrusa. /_ah, there she is. how's my little girl? you've grown to be a fine woman qooqoo. you are an honor to the family and the clan._/

QooQoo: Bele, dada. [She looks a little curiously at her father.] Dada, bimburag aboOnderon noaheng heming ameshindeka? Elbet, ehwan omirivw onashinzude. _/yes father. [she looks a little curiously at her father.] father. excuse me, but why would you want me to go to the onderon reception tonight? of course i don't know anyone from there._/

Father: Fikarezu, chuchik. Shilih aSterkomarn oendamda. Ondronmosa. Hiaiman odinyan ohemen nisaqatnalawurm oimsa. Belam, maa, darakiga basnaehwanachalida. Tohegeromae haCinnefaqat oimnara turutirlan ohawirdor wonasinzubaenaida. Uloh achakahn okelanda! Omaen ozawa— /_that's all right my daughter. shili is part of the republic. so is onderon. it is much like our planet with its dangerous animals. but, anyway, they are a good people, though outsiders, and if you will be with the royal house, you will need to know more about what surrounds us than the turu grass. take this as an opportunity to help your husband—_/

[_QooQoo looks up quickly._]

Father: Janakute, zuuzawa wokarikirin. /_i mean your soon-to-be husband._/

QooQoo: Shiretkirindeka. Onderon noeshiyababat hichnasinzuwa. /_with advice? i don't know anything about onderon._/

Father: Chinachina, helbetchina. Hayhat. [_She looks at him with furrowed eyemarkings. So does her mother. He doesn't notice_.] Darakit ocharasarkirin nojarek, omaeh ageyin nolabarda. Miomirh aomaew oteqdirkhogelek. /_no, no, of course not. you couldn't. [she looks at him with furrowed eyemarkings. so does her mother. he doesn't notice.] but just to know what he goes through dealing with off-worlders. he will appreciate you the more for it._/

QooQoo: Bela, dada. Minh ageyint ominh achavniherikewa anjamsu. /_yes, my father. i understand and will do what is expected of me._/

[_Enter Brother_]

Brother: Tirlaiinapayman wogwedatucarida! /_a very good promise if i ever heard one._/

QooQoo: Kotoyah, okakim! /_hello brother!_/

_[Khurt, a brawny man with prominent and sturdy Togruta horns on his head, enters. He is very muscular and upright in his bearing. His skin color is slightly darker than QooQoo's, but his markings are similar, if more angular in his masculinity. He is wearing a stiff jerkin held in by a wide belt, thick pants and boots that end just under his calf. He is bristling with the armaments of Shili, bows, spears, and a blaster or two, at least that can be seen. Brother and sister hurry to each other and embrace.]_

Khurt: Yaa, silav pichikweh. Tuh achakikai? /_and hello my little sister. how goes it with you?_/

QooQoo: Min nofikarekirinzumem. Oakkimha? /_oh don't worry of me. how goes it with you?_/

Khurt: Sagh, sagh. Kotoyah, Yayi. [_She bows_.] Pirephokn ogemiw obern imeshinda. /_fine, fine. hello yayi. [she bows.] i was just watching over the ship from the monsters._/

QooQoo: Pirephok? /_monsters?_/

Khurt: Onderon noewanachalida. Ewanachaliw oaminih akhirapda, QooQoo, henanaro. /_those humans from onderon. you can never trust a human, qooqoo, remember that._/

QooQoo: Bele, bele, nasindawa. Belam . . . . /_yes, yes, i know, but . . ._/

Khurt: Belamchika? Awang akhochelengnoka. Derewinda, pichikweh. Ahaftineyni kirinfarmun. Aminikirin'na. [_He holds an index finger up to her in remonstrance_.] /_but what? that they looked so nice? it is just a facade, my sister. do as i tell you. don't trust them. [he holds an index finger up to her in remonstrance.]_/

QooQoo: Bila, kirinzu. /_all right, i won't_./

Khurt: Agaafarmunda. [_He looks at her seriously_.] Moudabasha. Minmo pirephokn oahengn imeshin. /_heed me now. [he looks at her seriously.] but enough of this. i shall be going to the reception tonight as well._/

[_Father and mother are pleased to hear this._]

QooQoo: Mizgendawa, kankakim. Min wopasawankana? [_teasingly_] /_that's good to hear, my brother. i suppose to watch over me? [teasingly]_/

Khurt: Nana. Kirinzuiimade tuwoaminisa. Cinnefaqaha mingaparastin nodestursa. Cinnefaqahaminga ehwanachaliwonefret tonasinkamosa. /_no, no. i trust you enough not to have to do that. the royal family wants me for guard tonight. they must know how i despise humans. they shouldn't be too much for me to handle._/

Father: Belam, mewandeftern ipireafsardake nuslartanoni, Renishga ehwanachaliwo idareteiru. /_yes, but even though the guest list has only older officers, renish is piloting them in._/

Khurt: DinikRenishjanai? /_you mean crazy renish don't you?_/

QooQoo: Chigafikareno? Dada. /_what's the worry father?_/

Khurt: Maa, Renish hagwajnafikirde minminga twanzumirovwokirinkamo. Aitsaehwananachalito dostananode. [_He says bitterly_.] /_well, renish may get into his stupid head to invite someone we don't want. he is quite friendly with humans. [he says bitterly.]_/

QooQoo: Kudankakim. Serin noshakswo birchuntwanzuno? /_poor brother. can't you forget serin?_/

Khurt: [_looks mad_] Kwehyo. Tugaharchiwokirintemo, kewanonav wocardinahaftina. /_[brother looks mad.] my sister. whatever you do, do not ever bring up that name again._/

QooQoo: Bele, kakim. Pashiman. [_Looking chastened_.] /_yes, brother. i'm sorry. [looking chastened.]_/

Khurt: Jaa, dabashada! Meshinzo! Bereweri, QooQoo, agadarishiro. [_She simply bows at him as he goes out_.] /_well, enough of this. i must be on. remember qooqoo, be on your guard. [she simply bows at him as he goes out.]_/

[_Exit Brother_]

Mother: KudanKhurt. Serinha pewokhoyeshintawa. /_poor khurt. serin hurt him so_./

Father: Maa, ehwagadozinawada. Ehwaha istajiga nasinda. Omaeha? /_well, i would say he has gotten over it. he knows what to do. do you girl?_/

QooQoo: Bele, dada. /_yes father_./

Father: Bila. Taradakshina. Aitsaehwanachalin iShilinosartopdelali wonishandan. (Lux says quietly that the true beauty of Shili is next to him now. Ahsoka smiles, then she looks at him closely as she remembers that there was a glitch in the translation board above the set so that particular sentence was not translated. "Is he studying my language?" Ahsoka thought with a small smirk-smile. She decided to ask him alone after the play was over.) /_good then. get yourself ready. show those humans the true beauty of shili. (lux says quietly that the true beauty of shili is next to him now. ahsoka smiles, then she looks at him closely as she remembers that there was a glitch in the translation board above the set so that particular sentence was not translated. "is he studying my language?" ahsoka thought with a small smirk-smile. she decided to ask him alone after the play was over.)_/

QooQoo: Bele, dada. /_yes father_./

Father: Pasawanfarmun, Yayi. /_yayi, watch over her_./

Yayi: Kalkala'i. [_She bows_.] /_as you wish. [she bows.]_/

[_Exit Father. Mother stays. Looks long at QooQoo. Smiles, then leaves after her husband._]

[_After they have gone._]

Yayi: Jaa, kamkamwoanintainano? /_well, which one do you want to wear?_/

QooQoo: Nashinzudawa. Virvirha [_she holds up the dress with Akul fur_] Shilin oniyabinodaga, istakebaekwa. Virmayih aminnoterz wobijaren inishandanrudawa. /_i don't know. this one [she holds up the dress with akul fur] is like shili but a little gaudy to me now. the other shows my shape better_./

Yayi: Minhakulnogaweko, belah . . . . /_i like the akul one, but . . . ._/

[_They continue with talking about the dresses. QooQoo once again goes into the closet . . ._]

**—∙—**

**And here the scene ends.**

**Thank you so very much for waiting for this update, that is, if you were waiting. I actually had the English, I mean, the Basic, for this scene written early June but as I started to translate, I realized that I have gone so far with this language of Togruti-B that an explanation was needed along with a glossary. Fortunately, Zeri Bonteri was between semesters at Corvala University and she was able to write a short explanation of the language she teaches at the university to those who are not Togruti for me. (She was having a child and was recovering for a time so that is why this is late.) You can find this document on Johnt12345's profile page. I have asked Bonteri-sensei and she says it is all right (as do I, Johnt12345) if others use the information on his profile page for their own works, as long as you credit Bonteri-sensei and Johnt12345.**

**So that is why this update is so, so late. I hope you enjoyed it. I am still trying to work out the formatting for the story, with the translation in lowercase italics. I also, unlike the scene in Act I, put the stage directions and the audience reactions in the translation section as well so you can follow along better—I hope.**

**Is Khurt to be a Tybalt-like character? Please wait and see. Serin really didn't leave him, but he doesn't really know why she left.  
**

**Scene 3 will be last scene for this Act, with a little interaction between Lux and Mas Amadda afterwards.**

**Since I finally have this update published, I will continue with the Rescue story as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for reading this,**

**johnt**

**PS. I am so happy to see that Clone Wars has outpaced Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Penguins of Madagascar in story numbers—even though the show has been missing in action for over two years.**


End file.
